<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh no by TracedInAir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551567">oh no</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir'>TracedInAir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akko did something dumb, Crack, Gen, I WAS BULLIED INTO POSTING THIS, This is a complete shitpost, fun with language, it was very mean, oh no, we don't know what but it doesn't matter it's akko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oh no</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh no</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh no</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh no,” said Diana.</p><p> </p><p>“Ay shet,” said Sucy.</p><p> </p><p>“Voi ei,” whispered Lotte.</p><p> </p><p>"O нет,” said Jasminka.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell nah,” shouted Amanda.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Ach nein,’ </em> wrote Constanze.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh non,” said Chariot.</p><p> </p><p>“Mamma mia,” sighed Croix.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hapana,” said Wangari.</p><p> </p><p>"Ó níl,” said Finnelan.</p><p> </p><p>“Ōno,” said Marianne, somehow butchering the Japanese.</p><p> </p><p>“What will we do Diana?” wailed Hannah and Barbara.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, unfortunate,” said Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>“Blub (oh no),” said Pisces.</p><p> </p><p>“OH YES!” said Akko.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh no</p><p>For a more full understanding, please check my user bio, it should explain everything.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>